Goth Meets Girl
by wevegotobsessions
Summary: This may be dumbest thing I have ever written. But I have a total Noel Fielding kink, and it produced the idea of Jenmond. In this story, Richmond behaves like an angsty teenager, and Jen sorts it all out. In a cute way. Lots of fluff. Thanks for reading x
1. Chapter 1

Richmond straightened his cape. It fell drastically over his angular shoulders, emphasising his looming stature. It had been three days since anyone had come to see him. The monotonous drone of 'have you tried turning it off and on again?' rung around in the cavernous dark, every syllable drooping in the musky air. He enjoyed the isolation, but to escape the mechanical hiss of whatever-it-was behind him seemed the only thing that would alleviate the boredom he began to feel. Suddenly, he heard a hand on the doorknob.

'Hello?' he called, quietly.

'Only me, Richmond,' came the reply. _Jen._ Lovely Jen.

As she wrenched open the door, he drank in her appearance. She was beautiful, short, with fiery hair and an impeccable taste in kitten heels. Although none of this was news to Richmond, something about her pleasantly surprised him every time they met. Today, she looked radiant. Her eyes shone under her thickly-applied mascara. New. He could tell.

'I'm just nipping out for snacks, do you want anything?' Richmond considered this.

'I'll have a cinnamon whirl. They're great, have you ever had one?'

Jen recoiled slightly at the goth's order. Richmond almost frowned, but a comforting voice swiftly followed,

'No, actually.' He smiled, his gaunt face in the shadow of his cheekbones.

'They're best at Morrison's. But the ones at Tesco are pretty good too.'

'Right,' Jen couldn't help but admire the way his thin frame rose and fell, with every word he uttered. Though frightening, there was something oddly impassioned about him. Jen found him utterly enthralling. 'Anything else?'

'Oh, actually, yes.' Jen raised her eyebrows, 'The Filth have a new album out. They released it yesterday.'

'Richmond, I think Tesco just deals with the charts.' His heart sunk.

'Yes, I suppose you're right.'

'I'll have a look for you.' Used to the ugly end of human nature, Richmond had forgotten acts of small kindness. It was just moments like this that he longed for, when he had been cooped up alone, for days on end.

'Thank you very much, Jen. That's very kind of you.'

'You're welcome, Richmond,' her hand expertly found the door handle without her soft gaze leaving the goth, 'You're welcome.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Richmond's got a crush on Jen!' Moss teased, as he prised open the door. Richmond pulled his cape up around his face.

'Go away.'

'What happened to that Jessica?' Roy asked, not looking up from his leftover beef chow mien.

'Oh, you know. Past our ridiculous compatibility, there wasn't much else,' he replied, not taking his cape away. Moss and Roy exchanged confused glances.

'Richmond, you were nothing alike!' Roy said, spraying noodles over his long-neglected paperwork.

'I wouldn't say that…' The next thing he knew, he felt a strong tug at his arm, and his cape was torn from his face. The sudden brightness startled him, as his milky lenses focused in on Moss. 'What did you do that for? This cape is custom-made.'

'Richmond, you're bringing the place down!'

'You tell him, Moss!' Roy cheered, mid-chew.

'Well, what do you expect? You two are hardly the most electric people.'

'What are you saying?' Roy replied in shock, another shower of pak-choi and beansprouts covering his workspace.

'Yeah, what are you saying, Richmond?' Moss repeated, reaching for his ear spray. 'You're not one to talk! You're a goth!' he laughed, covering his ear in a film of water.

'I just think I would feel less disturbed around other people.'

'Other people, like Jen?' Roy half-sung. Richmond's pale face burnt with embarrassment. He couldn't see what the problem was. He'd never harassed Roy during his Jen-phase. Although, it had _just_ been a phase. Roy was attracted to anything in a skirt, so of course there would've been a Jen thing. But with Richmond, it really meant something. He really thought-

'"Other people like Jen" what?' The trio's heads snapped up at the voice.

'Nothing!'

'Richmond fancies you!' Roy chirped. Richmond jumped up to shut himself in, but his hand met Jen's on the door. His heart fluttered as he pulled away abashedly. He jittered with nervous energy, unable to look her in the eye. She lingered by the threshold, taking in the look of genuine terror on his face. She looked to him, willing him to see her back. She didn't want to torment him. She wanted to speak to him. She wanted to tell him that she, too, felt _something_.

Spying his moment when Jen's hand left the door, Richmond slammed it, shuddering back into its frame. He retreated to the dankest crevice of the storeroom, hiding under his cape once again. Jen turned to the pair.

'Guys, come on!'

'What?' Moss asked, angrily.

'Do you really have to tease him like that? He's had a hard enough time with Denholm and the rest of society! He doesn't need this kind of thing in his-'

'Home?' Roy joked.

'Yes!' Jen shouted. She coughed, straightening her blouse, 'I suppose so.' They giggled behind her, but Jen persisted. 'Richmond? Are you okay in there?'

'No.' She sighed inwardly.

'Will you come out?'

'Probably not.'

'What if the others weren't here?'

Silence.

'I suppose that might help.'

Jen cast a glance to the IT boys. Roy immediately shook his head.

'Uh-uh, no! We're standing our ground, aren't we, Moss?'

'Yeah, we won't be bossed about by a "relationship manager"'

'Hey, Moss, she can't even manage her relationship with Richmond!'

'Ho, what a twist in the plot!' The boys high-fived, but Jen remained stationary, arms crossed.

'If you don't stop being childish and get out of this office in five seconds, I will drug Douglas and call him down.' Roy winced, remembering the last incident.

'Well, we had stuff to do anyway. Right, Moss?'

'No?' he replied, confused.

'Yes, we did. Come on Moss, let's go.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Richmond, they're gone now. I promise.'

Richmond felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. Moss and Roy had not been as much of a problem as he had felt. He felt stupid for putting someone as sublime as Jen through something so demeaning. Of course, it was out of the question for her to reciprocate his feelings. This would just be a talk, where he was sat down and reminded of his place. She was beautiful, phenomenal. He was nothing compared to her.

'Richmond, open the door.'

'No, really. It's fine. I'm okay now.'

'You're not. And I think what I have to tell you might make you feel better.'

There was a pause. Richmond rested his head on the whirring monitors, trying to gauge peace of mind. He pondered her words, the sweet silk of her voice. He heard her sigh. 'Richmond, I'm not leaving until I've said what I have to say.'

He was about to argue, but it was as if she had read his mind. 'And, no, I'm not saying it through the door.' He smiled slightly, stirring from the corner. He stood up slowly, inhaling deeply as he stalked to the door. With trepidation, he opened the door.

'Hello, Jen,' he began, awkwardly. Without warning, she took his face in both hands and drew them closer. Their lips met in frenzied lust, and the rest of the world dissolved around their embrace. Richmond's hands came to rest around Jen's waist, holding her as though she was his last hope. Her tongue explored the goth's mouth, and he fervently pushed back with his own. Slowly, heatedly, they devoured each other. Jen pulled back first, gasping for breath.

'Wow.'

'You're right. That did make me feel better.'

She smiled. Richmond relaxed his grip as she fumbled in her handbag.

'Here,' she handed him a bag. Nimbly, he unwrapped the contents. 'Got your whirl, and something else.'

'The Filth!' He gushed, clutching it to his chest. Jen giggled like a schoolgirl.

'Yeah, I found it in the bargain pile. I wonder why.' He hugged her tight, making her gasp slightly. Grinning, she relaxed into him, hugging him right back.


End file.
